Love Me For Me
by Neo Starangel
Summary: The other four gundam pilots are helping the circus raise some money for a children's charity. Then Relena overhears something that upsets her.


Love Me For Me  
  
By: Neo Starangel  
  
Song by ZOEgirl  
  
_______________________________  
  
Spotlight glaring down  
  
Silence from the crowd  
  
The circus is just beginning  
  
I tremble, looking around  
  
I would hate to fall and hit the ground  
  
In front of all these people  
  
That would not be pleasant  
  
______________________________  
  
As I walk out and look out at the big crowd for today's performance, I wish I had not agreed to this charity event to raise money for the Children's Hospital. "You will do great. You have the balance and grace of a cat", stated Catherine. I looked at her and just swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. Heero came up and we both walked up to the ladder to get up to the platform that was above the crowd. I just kept reminding myself to breath. Heero grabbed my shoulder and gave a little squeeze to acknowledge that he knew that I was scared. * He was probably telling me to calm down. Nevertheless, how can you calm down when you are afraid of heights? How was I talked into doing the tightrope?* I just started to go on up the ladder with him following me up. *I wonder if he enjoys the view for this high up.* "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. For our next act, we have another surprise guest to the circus. Please give a round of applause for Ms. Relena Dorlian and Heero Yuy. They will be doing a tightrope act for us this fine evening. I hope you all enjoy the performance. Are you two ready", asked the Circus master.   
  
We both wave to the audience to signal that we are both ready. I grab a hold of the bar that I will use to get to the other platform. I am grateful to the extra practice that Trowa and Catherine insisted on for us to get used to this routine. I get to the other side and turn around waiting for Heero to get onto the bar and only hang from his legs ready to catch me. * I hope he can handle my wait now. I am not as light as I use to be. Oh, well at least there will be a net below us.* Heero grabs me as I jump form the platform in time for him to catch/grab me by the forearms. I look up to see any kind of expression on his face. He is grinning. We must have done it right for once.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Would you please tell me what I gotta be for you to want me,   
  
for you to want me, yeah  
  
'Cause I am just trying to understand why you don't love me, why don't love me, why you don't love me for me  
  
(There is Someone who loves you for you)  
  
________________________________________  
  
The crowd ahs and ohs as I dangle in his arms. The next part is going to be hard. I pray that we get this right. In three seconds we are in the next position of me on the bar standing and him sitting between my legs ready to hang by his arms and then I have to slide down him to hang in midair by our ankles.   
  
________________________  
  
I keep lying to myself   
  
Trying to be somebody else  
  
In front of all these people  
  
I feel really foolish  
  
I'm the main attraction at the masquerade  
  
If I keep going like this I'm gonna go insane  
  
Is this circus act all I'll ever be? (yeah)  
  
________________________________  
  
*It worked! They liked the act.* As we both climb down the ladder and walk to the center ring to take our bows. Heero said, "You did a good job. Maybe you aren't afraid as you think of heights?" "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Heero, but you helped me face the audience and they helped to calm me down", I replied smiling.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Would you please tell me what I gotta be for you to want me, for you to want me, yeah  
  
'Cause I am just playing a losing hand if you don't love me, if you don't love me for me  
  
(There is Someone who loves you for you)  
  
_____________________________  
  
After the circus shut down for the night, I walked toward Catherine's trailer and overheard the boys talking. I walked closer so I could here exactly what was being said. "So, Heero is your new girlfriend going to meet the family soon or what?" asked Duo. "Now, why would he take her to meet Relena and the rest of us when he might want to keep her to himself for a little while longer?" asked Wufei. "I think someone is eavesdropping on the conversation." Said Heero. I ran as fast as I could to get away from my supposed friends and tried to get to Catherine's trailer as soon as humanly possible. If Heero found out that I was the one spying I might get in trouble.   
  
_____________________  
  
God loves you and me  
  
Let me tell you it's the kind of love that's given free  
  
And it doesn't fake, and it doesn't flake, and it doesn't play those games  
  
God loves me and you  
  
Let me tell you it's the kind of love it's real, it's true  
  
And it doesn't lie and it doesn't cheat after it sweeps you off your feet  
  
_______________________________________  
  
I finally got to Catherine's and banged on the door. She came and took one look at me and hurried me into the back of the trailer so we could talk more privately. "So, what happened to make you look so sad and scared that you banged on the door and are out of breath?" "I thought Heero and I were a couple. I guess it was my imagination. I … over heard the guys talking to Heero. Okay, more like questioning him on his new girlfriend." At that admittance, I broke down and started to cry. "Its going to be okay. What exactly did they to make you this upset?" "Well, *sniffle*………I told her everything that was said that I heard. Right as I was done a knock at the door pulled Catherine away to give me some breathing room and some tissues.   
  
_____________________________  
  
So just tell me what I gotta be for you to want me, for you to want me, yeah  
  
'Cause I am just trying to understand why you don't love me, why you don't love me for me  
  
Tell me what I gotta be for you to want me, for you to want me, yeah  
  
'Cause I am just playing a losing hand if you don't love me, if you don't love me for me  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Hey, Catherine is Relena here? I have someone I want her to meet." Said Heero. "I don't think she is in a very good mood. She seemed really tired from tonight's show. You know she needs to rest if you two have to do this again tomorrow night." Replied Catherine.  
  
I peeked out of the kitchen doorway and then noticed something that was a little odd. * Why would Heero have an old lady as a girlfriend?* "Umm… Catherine I think I can speak to him. I am fine to talk for a little while just not for very long." Heero sticks his head in to look at me and can tell right off the bat that I have been crying. "Catherine can we come in and talk since Relena is staying with you?" asked Heero. "Sure I will be in the back getting the outfits put away if you need me" ,said Catherine as she looked at me when she said the last part. Heero and his old lady "friend" came into the trailer and sat down at the small dinette table. Being a good hostess is a good distraction for me so I offered them something to drink. "I will have some hot tea if you have any?" , said the old lady. * She can't be any older than my adoptive mom. She looks like she is Japanese.* I busied myself preparing some hot tea in the microwave ,*which is faster*, for all three of us. I joined them at the table and passed out the drinks. "So who are you and how do you know Heero?" I asked and prayed that this was some really weird cruel joke. "She is a family friend of yours that you haven't seen since you lived back a Sanq Kingdom." I looked at the door of the trailer and Duo's head was sticking in. "Duo, please leave before I get Catherine in here to cut off your braid." He gave one last look at all of us and then shut the door and could be heard running back the way he came and screaming crazy stuff. I turned around was being smiled at by the woman. "So are you really Heero's new girlfriend or a mother of his girlfriend?" I asked praying I looked calm. She laughed out loud and when she finally stopped she spoke up for the first time. "Oh no dear, where did you get that idea. I am his long lost mother, Irene." I looked down at the table top. "So you were the one who was eavesdropping?" asked Heero as he grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. "Yes, I am sorry that I did that but I just thought that you were done with me and didn't want know how to tell me. And why did the guys act so dumb when they knew it was your mother and not some new hot girlfriend?" " you know that they can be crazy after a good night at the circus." "So, when is the wedding?" asked Irene. "I just met you. Plus, he hasn't proposed to me yet." "There is always excuses. Why not propose now, son." Commanded/suggested Irene. Heero looked like he was going to have a heart attack any minute or wish he could become invisible. I just laughed. Irene joined me. The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant company.  
  
_____________________  
  
Tell me what I gotta do   
  
Tell me what I gotta be  
  
All I really want is for you to love me for me  
  
God is Someone who loves you for you  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
AN: The song got to me. I will try my best to redo some of the storyline so it is cleaner. If you would like to help me, reply to my email address Popcorn21_82@msn.com. Put in the subject line story and I will read it. Or just review I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for my other stories. So please review. 


End file.
